What's stopping you?
by sezza43
Summary: Micheal has feelings for the new girl Maria, a wealthy rebel, but why can't she return them? *COMPLETE*
1. PROLONG

PROLONG:  
  
She walked through the halls of Roswell High cool and confident without a care in the world. She had long curly hair, a great body, legs that went on forever, pouty lips and the most perfect set of green eyes that anyone had ever seen.  
  
She wore tight black leather pants with a black boob tube, black stilettos and a black leather jacket that went to her knees. To sum up she was frightingly beautiful, and her name was Maria Deluca. 


	2. CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Rating: R Couple: M&M of course Summary: Maria's the new girl a rebel with money and the gang want her to join them. Michael starts to have feelings for her but what's stopping her from returning them?  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Hey have you guys seen the new girl, what I wouldn't give to get a piece of that." Said Kyle Valenti, who had just joined his friends for lunch.  
  
"No not yet but I heard she's one of those 'badass' kind of chicks" exclaimed Alex Whitman who had his head stuck in a computer magazine.  
  
Those two along with Tess and Max Evans, Elizabeth Parker, and Isabel and Michael Guerin all belonged to what had become the 'popular group'. They are all rich but are not the stereotypical kind of popular.  
  
"So where is this new girl I'd like to meet her" enquired Isabel whom after overhearing the guys conversation wanted to get to know the girl who had managed to get the attention of every guy in the school.  
  
"Dunno, maybe she's still inside, lets go look for her. Hopefully Pam Troy hasn't gotten to her first. God could that girl be anymore of a wannabe? I'd really like to just go up to her and tell her off. She has no right trying to be like us!" exclaimed Tess.  
  
"So why don't you?" asked Liz "Don't wanna ruin the so called good girl image you have seemingly created for yourself?" smirked Liz  
  
"Ha ha Liz very funny, did you come up with that all by yourself?" Tess threw back. Her and Liz don't get along to well despite belonging to the same group.  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. 'God when will they just get over it?' she thought. ' I hope this Maria chick's different.'  
  
Liz and Tess continued to fight all the way down the halls. When they turned the corner they were suddenly stopped by a group of people who had crowded around two girls who's conversation must have been of interest. Isabel got closer to discover one of the girls were Pam Troy.  
  
"--- With you or your lackeys" a voice said. Pam turned and walked away both pissed and embarrassed. Isabel, Liz and Tess pushed their way though the crowd to see a very beautiful but bored looking blond.  
  
'Must be the new girl, well I'm glad she and Pam didn't hit it off.' Isabel thought. She decided to go up to her and introduce herself.  
  
"Hi,I'm Isabel" she said. The girl raised one eyebrow gave Isabel a 'whatever' look, turned and started to walk away.  
  
'What the hell' thought Isabel. She turned to look at Tess and Liz who looked as equally stunned and shrugged. 


	3. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Hey wait up" said Isabel who had run after Maria. Maria chose to ignore her thinking she was just another Pam.  
  
Five mins before  
  
Maria had just gotten out of Maths her least favourite subject when suddenly this cheesy looking brunette stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hi, my name is Pam Troy you must be Maria!" she said while putting her hand out for Maria to shake. Maria just looked at it but kept her hands to herself.  
  
"Oh, ah well I thought as your new and all that I'd show you around you know show you who to hang with and who not to hang with after all you wouldn't want to be shunned on your first day because of who you sit with" said Pam in an overly sweet but annoying way.  
  
"Wouldn't wanna do that" replied Maria sarcastically while rolling her eyes who was at this point really annoyed with the cheerleader. ' God could she get anymore superficial' Maria thought while plotting on how to escape the evil cheerleader.  
  
"So Maria if you want to be as popular as me then you'd better stay close and I'll introduce you to my friends and we can discuss your choice of clothes, by the way where did you get that jacket it is soooo cool?" Pam said while grabbing Maria's forearm to show her where they sat.  
  
Maria just looked at Pam disgustedly and pulled her arm away. Pam turned around and saw the look in Maria's eye and backed off a little.  
  
Maria stood right in front of Pam and said in a not so quiet voice "Look Pam was is? I do not particularly like you. You seem fake and shallow and I would rather cut off my arm than 'hang' with you or your lackey's. Got it!"  
  
Pam stood there in shock then turned to see a rather large crowd surrounding them. She was angry but was to embarrassed to do anything so she just walked away while hearing people congratulate Maria for finally telling the wannabe bitch off.  
  
Back to present  
  
'God why can't these people leave me alone?' she thought.  
  
Isabel seemed to sense that the girl may think that she was just another Pam. So she tried for a different approach "Hey, just so you know I'm not like Pam. I'm not fake and I don't care about popularity"  
  
Maria stopped but didn't turn around. Isabel decided to take a chance and approach the girl but before she could say anything Maria spoke. 


	4. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Look, I don't know what it is you want but I'm not interested ok! I don't do cheerleading, I hate school and I'd actually like to find people to talk to with half a brain, I do not care about what people think and I will hang with who I choose to because I want to not because of their social status got it?" Maria said calmly which sort of scared the girls.  
  
'This is definitely not one chick to mess with' thought Tess, Liz and Isabel. Before Maria could leave again Isabel grabbed her arm but let it go once she caught the glare Maria sent her. 'Could her attitude be anymore like Michaels?' she thought.  
  
"look, I know what you mean ok. Yeah some of the students seem stereotypical but I can assure you that my group is anything but" Isabel said  
  
"Are you popular?" Maria asked  
  
"Yes but---" Isabel started but Maria interrupted her  
  
"Do you hang with football players?" Maria asked  
  
"Yes but---" Isabel was once again interrupted by the blond  
  
"Do you know the meaning of Ironic?" Maria asked  
  
"No but---" Isabel was stopped again by Maria's hand. She looked at the girl who was now smirking and looking smug with an 'I knew it' look.  
  
"Look, Maria before you interrupt me again or walk off will you just listen to what I have to say?" Isabel tried hoping it would work.  
  
Maria said nothing but gave the girl a disinterested look. Isabel started again.  
  
"I know it seems like that we are the same as what Pam came off as but I can assure you we are not. Yeah we're popular but we don't bask in it or brag about it. We only hang with 4 footballers who I can assure you are anything but normal and I just want you to get to know us. You seem like a cool person and if you just gave us a chance you may find that you like us. We just want to be your friend, so please just come with me to meet the rest of our group and do the proper introductions and if you still think we are like Pam and her cronies than you can just walk away and ignore us." Isabel managed in one breath hoping that the girl would go with her.  
  
Maria thought for a second 'Well she's persistent, hell I know I'm gonna regret this later'. Maria sighed and nodded.  
  
"Fine" she said without any emotion.  
  
"Great" said Isabel. They started to head off to where to boys were seated.  
  
TABLE OUTSIDE  
  
"Where are the girls?" asked Max who had finally noticed after 20min that they were no longer with them. They all looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"So what's this new chick look like?" asked Michael who was giving another girl a flirtatious look.  
  
"Well she's blond---" Kyle said immediately gaining Michaels attention " --- and she's got legs to die for man I mean you just want more than anything to wrap those babies around your waist"  
  
"You guys will never guess what just happened" said Tommy a fellow footballer who had overheard the guys talk about the new girl.  
  
"What" asked Alex who still had the image that Kyle presented in his head  
  
"Well you know the new chick, Pam Troy tried to get her to hang with their group of losers when the new chick totally blew her off in a not so discrete way" Tommy said with an amused look on his face.  
  
"What'd she say?" asked Max who now definitely wanted to meet this girl.  
  
Tommy told them what she had said including the arm remark Maria made. Tommy left and the guys all sat there with a look of pure wonder on there faces.  
  
"Damn I gotta meet this chick" said Alex.  
  
"yeah well I bet I can get her fawning over me by the end of the week" Michael said with certainty.  
  
"Fawning over you?" came the reply from a voice behind him.  
  
Michael turned and was shocked into silence when he saw the most amazingly beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc please review. if nobody likes the story then I just wont finish it but I hope I wont have to do that. For people reading this story on fanfic.net then even though the rating is pg it will eventually become R in later chapters. I think I finally have an idea of where I'm taking this story. Yay  
  
M&M are my life. 


	5. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
Michael looked Maria up and down landing finally on her incredibly pissed eyes.  
  
'God she's beautiful how can someone's eyes be so green and those lips I just wanna---' Michael was brought out of his train of thought when Maria started to go off at him.  
  
"Fawn, mmmm firstly I don't fawn and if I did it would not be over someone like you! Secondly egotistical much?" Maria finished her rant with a glare.  
  
'God she's even more beautiful when she's pissed'. Michael thought.  
  
"That's Michael for you great footballer, annoying rebel and an all round jerk." Michael glared at Isabel and turned back around.  
  
"Guys this is Maria Deluca." Isabel said waving her hand at Maria. They all said hi and Isabel started all round introductions.  
  
"Maria first of all this is Liz Parker, her parents own the crashdown, a popular hang out in town, she's the smart one of the group and is possibly the only one to tell you the meaning of the word ironic." Maria smirked at Isabel's reference to her previous statements.  
  
"Next to her is Tess Evans and she can tell you anything you want to know about hair, it's her passion. Next to her is her brother Max who is smart like Liz but is more into the science stuff, and he is also a footballer. Then there's Kyle Valenti who is a footballer but is a practising budda."  
  
After seeing Maria's confused look Isabel continued "He's into Buddhism, not the most common thing for a footballer but we cope, and his father is the local sheriff. Next to him is Alex Whitman another footballer come computer nerd." This comment from Isabel earned her a glare from Alex but then Isabel smiled at him and he blushed.  
  
'MMM What's going on there' Maria thought to herself.  
  
"Anyway, if there's something you want to know about them or you want to hack into something just ask him. Oh and he is also into music. Then there's Michael Guerin he's as I described before" Which earned Isabel a glare accompanied by a scowl from Michael.  
  
'God he's hot what a great body. Attitude sucks but those lips I just wanna- --' Maria was brought out of her thought by Isabel who was telling her about herself.  
  
"Then there's me. Isabel Guerin, unfortunately Michaels sister. I love shopping gossip is my past time as is boys but I hope to in the future become a primary school teacher."  
  
Maria greeted each and everyone of them. 'Maybe there not so bad after all. Weird but not bad. Still I better not get to close incase---' Maria was again brought back from her thoughts this time by Kyle. "Izzy while we appreciate the intro, why the individual analysis?" Kyle asked  
  
"Maria's got a thing against stereotypes and Isabel was just proving that we aren't-"  
  
"Like Pam Troy and her sheep" Liz finished off Tess's sentence.  
  
"OH, understandable, anyway, Maria heard about what you said to Pam and I gotta tell ya you differently got our respect" Kyle said  
  
"Ah thanks. Um Isabel could I talk to you for a second?" Before Isabel could respond Maria had dragged her away from the group.  
  
"I'm sorry." Isabel gave Maria a confused look. She rolled her eyes and continued.  
  
"You know for before I came off as a complete bitch and I'm sorry, but since I got here either people have tried to get me to hang with them to save my rep or I've been asked out by every sleazy guy I've come across so I'm just annoyed. And also because I judged you to quickly. I gotta say your group is definitely not as I expected. Except for that Michael guy. So you know." Maria finished off by looking at the ground.  
  
She's not one to really talk openly about her feelings and she usually doesn't do apologies either. Isabel sensed this.  
  
"Hey don't worry. If I was in your shoes I'd have acted the same way. So does that mean you'll hang with us?" Isabel asked hopefully.  
  
Maria looked at the hopeful and exited girl and couldn't help but smile and agree so she nodded. Isabel squealed and they started to walk back to the group. 


	6. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
BACK AT THE TABLE  
  
"So what do you guys think of her?" asked Liz  
  
"She's hot" Replied Kyle which got him disgusted looks from the girls, nods from Max and Alex, and a glare from Michael.  
  
"Besides that you pig" snapped Tess  
  
"Jealous are we Tess?" Liz smirked knowing that she had a thing for Kyle  
  
"No but I did notice Max agreeing" Tess said with a satisfied smile knowing that Liz also had a crush on a certain footballer who like Kyle remained oblivious to the fact.  
  
Liz looked away blushing and started to plot her revenge against Tess. Michael rolled his eyes at the two but couldn't help but passing glances over to Maria and Isabel.  
  
"Well besides her attitude which, I must say is a lot like yours Michael, I think she's cool. Especially after what she said to Pam and I love her hair. I wish I had hair like that" Tess whined.  
  
The guys all looked at Tess and sighed as it was obvious she was going on a hair moment and braced themselves.  
  
"I mean I use all the right shampoos and treatments, I get a hair cut every six weeks, when I need touch ups or highlights I go to the professionals and when I think my hair is the best in Roswell someone always comes along with better. I swear my life sucks. I'm sooooo gonna ask her what she uses and how she gets her hair that curly. I want her hair" Tess sulked.  
  
'God why won't she shut up' thought Liz who just wanted to rip the wenches hair out.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you" Said Kyle trying to calm the distraught girl down while hoping she was done.  
  
"Hey Guerin, you haven't said much. What do you think of her?" Michael looked away from where Maria and Tess were and faced Alex.  
  
"I don't like her." He lied.  
  
"Yeah sure but before she comes back you might want to wipe the drool off your chin" Max said while smiling at his best friend knowing that this may be the girl to finally be the one to get under the almighty Guerin's skin.  
  
Everyone else at the table started to laugh at the look on Michael's face. He gave Max the finger and went back to eating his lunch.  
  
'I do not like her I mean she snapped at me and nobody snaps at Michael Guerin, she's annoying, she gets pissed to easily, she's beautiful and those eyes and those legs I just wanna..... hold on there a minute Guerin you do not like Deluca. YOU DO NOT LIKE DELUCA. Oh hell who am I kidding. I have a crush on the girl. Michael Guerin has a crush on Maria Deluca and hell has just frozen over. I mean she doesn't even like me. Well I'll have to do something about that won't I.' Thought Michael who had unconsciously reverted his gaze back to the said girl and his sister to find Maria smile and on her way back over.  
  
'Damn she's got a great smile. God get a hold of yourself Guerin your starting to sound like Max' Michael thought disgustedly  
  
"Hey guys Maria has decided to join us and I now make her the newest member of the group" Isabel announced.  
  
Maria looked around the group at there smiling faces and one disgusted and thought to herself 'what have I just gotten myself into?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc Please review it would make me sooooooooo happy. And what do you guys think about the rivalry between liz and tess? I personally love it. Give me some ideas as to what liz's revenge on tess should be!  
  
M&M are my life 


	7. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
"So Maria, where you from?" asked Kyle who was still trying to calm Tess.  
  
"New York, and is she alright?" Maria asked while nodding her head in Tess's direction. The girl looked like she was hyperventilating.  
  
"Yeah she'll be fine" said Liz quickly not really caring if she was. "So why of all places did you move to Roswell?" she asked  
  
"Don't know really. I got home from wagging school one day and my 'mother' announces that we're moving. I really didn't have a say in the matter." Maria replied nonchalantly.  
  
The gang laughed when Maria said 'home from wagging school'.  
  
"Bummer" said Alex who was stealing bits and pieces from Isabel's lunch.  
  
"Your telling me" Maria said while watching the blatantly obvious attraction between them. She glanced over to Michael who was staring at her with his deep brown eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked. Michael looked away and slightly blushed at being caught but tried to cover his embarrassment by asking her the first thing that came into his head which earned him surprised looks all round.  
  
"You got a boyfriend?" "Why you asking?" Maria replied staring intensely at him  
  
"Maybe" said Michael with a shy smile  
  
Maria smirked at his answer then said " Not if you were the last guy in this rat hole you call a town.  
  
Michaels eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. No girl had ever turned him down or resisted his flirting. 'That did not just happen' he thought  
  
Everyone cracked themselves laughing and Tess said "Way to go Maria, no ones ever turned the 'great' Guerin down."  
  
"I was joking, like I'd go out with her anyway I have better taste" Michael said but instantly regretted when he saw a brief flicker of hurt in her eyes which she quickly covered up.  
  
"Oh what you prefer bimbos with no brains well I'm sure Pam's single why don't you go chat her up?" Maria snapped  
  
Before Michael could retort Tess interrupted " Hey Maria, how do you get your hair so curly and soft?"  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and all the guys groaned.  
  
Maria looked at Tess strangely but noticed the girl looked serious and remembered Isabel's earlier comment about the girl and hair and decided to answer her.  
  
"Um I use shampoo and conditioner and the curls however annoying----"  
  
"Like yourself" Michael interrupted.  
  
Maria ignored him and continued "--- are natural"  
  
Tess satisfied with the answer went back to eating her lunch and Maria turned to glare at Michael. Sensing that they were going to start arguing again Alex asked her a particularly weird question.  
  
"Hey Maria do you and your mom have money? Like are you rich?"  
  
"You could say that" Maria chuckled and picked up her sandwich. "Why?"  
  
"Oh it's just we're all rich too and by the look of your clothes and the car you came to school in I was just curious" He replied.  
  
"How much do you have?" Tess asked.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but that's none of your business" Maria said while looking Tess dead in the eye.  
  
"Yeah Tess, god how could you be so rude. Anyway which car is yours?" Liz asked while looking at the car park.  
  
"The black Jag convertible" "You like that colour don't you? Black I mean" asked Liz referring to her car, makeup and clothes.  
  
"You could say that" replied Maria  
  
"So Maria, what do you have next?" asked Isabel taking out her schedule to compare.  
  
"Ummmm Maths I think." Maria said looking at her schedule and then giving it to Isabel.  
  
"Let's see. Well you have Maths with me and Liz, English with Michael and Kyle, Spanish with Michael and Tess, Biology with Alex and Max, Art with Michael and History with all of us" said Isabel  
  
Just as she said this the bell indicating the end of lunch rang and Isabel and Liz were pulling Maria to class with them.  
  
'I have English after this with Maria' Michael thought and for the first time in history found himself actually exited to go to class. He just had to get though Biology first.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pleazzzzzzzzzze send feedback and let me know if I should continue.  
  
M&M are my life 


	8. CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Michael sat in his usual seat in English and waited for the arrival of Maria. The teacher had already come in and was about to start class when both Maria and Kyle came in laughing about something. The class went silent and all the males stared at the blond bombshell with there mouths gaping at her beauty, while the girls were all wondering where she bought her clothes from, all thinking of a shopping spree after school.  
  
"Damn she's hot wonder if she'd go for some of the Brad lovin'? " Michael heard Brad Thornton say in front of him.  
  
He was about to grab the guys neck and tell him to stay away from her when the teacher spoke.  
  
"Well Mr Valenti, how nice of you to finally make it to class and wow only 5 min late. Your getting better." the teacher said sarcastically.  
  
"I try" replied Kyle with a grin on his face and the class laughed.  
  
"Sit down Mr Valenti" the teacher said with an exasperated sigh. He looked to Maria then to his schedule.  
  
"You must be Maria Deluca, from New York I see." the teacher said raising an eyebrow while looking her up and down.  
  
Maria did what she'd come accustomed to and snapped back defensively with a cold glare that told people not to mess with her "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"  
  
The teacher looked shocked and actually backed away a few steps and the class was surprised someone so small could frighten a teacher and pack such an attitude. But that just made her all the more desirable to the males and more popular with the girls.  
  
"Ah no, no problem. Um you can just take a seat in between Mr Guerin and Mr Valenti." The teacher stuttered warily.  
  
Maria looked over at Michael and groaned. 'Crap now I have to sit next to him. Just great. The gods must be laughing at me or something. How can I sit next to him when all I wanna do is grab him and take him. Ok Maria shut up pg thoughts only and you know you can't get close after what happened last time.'  
  
Michael's throat went dry at the thought of sitting next to her all year. He looked at her when she was seated but instead of seeing the smile from before, she now looked sad defeated. Michael then saw Kyle throw a note on her desk and after reading it the smile returned and she made a face at him.  
  
'What the hell?' Michael thought feeling jealous at the interaction between the two. 'No don't be stupid Guerin, Kyle's got a thing for Tess he can't possibly like Maria. But I'd better have a private word to him just in case.'  
  
Michael spent the rest of the class throwing glares at Kyle who seemed to be the only one able enough to gain the blonds attention. The bell rung and Maria got up and started to leave after telling Kyle she'd see him later.  
  
"Hey man what's up with the glares dude.?" Asked Kyle  
  
"What's up with you and Deluca, thought you had a thing for Tess" Michael growled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I met up with her at my locker coz hers is next to mine and we started talking and found we have a lot in common. She's a cool chick. A friend no more, you know how I feel about Tess. What's with the jealousy kick you got a thing for her or sumthin?" Kyle asked with an amused grin.  
  
"No of course not just curious coz you two looked a little to friendly is all and you know Tess is a friend and I don't want to see her hurt." Michael lied while avoiding Kyle's eyes.  
  
"Dude, we've been best mates since you creamed me in 2nd grade and I know when your lying. I gotta tell you though bro,I've never seen you so worked up for a girl ever. What's the deal?" Kyle asked with a slap on the back.  
  
Michael looked at Kyle and new his gig was up. "I dunno dude. I mean we've done nothing but fight since the moment we met but I can't stop thinking about her. She's a witch she must be. Probably warped my brain or something. evil blond." Michael said while glaring at nothing  
  
Kyle laughed at Michaels face. "Nah man she's just a woman. A hot woman but a woman. They've been getting us since the dawn of time and there's nothing we can do to stop it."  
  
"Yeah well I'm certainly not gonna let her know and neither are you. Got it. Tell anyone and you're a dead man" Michael said and by the look in his eyes he was not joking.  
  
"Don't worry man I won't. So what are you gonna do about it?" Kyle asked  
  
"Dunno, probably see if I can tell if she feels anything for me" Michael said.  
  
"Wow dude. I never thought I'd see the day when Michael Guerin would fall for a girl. Hell just froze over" Kyle laughed  
  
"Ha Ha man very funny, but your right. I don't know what it is about her but I think she's the one. The one I can finally commit to." Michael said thoughtfully.  
  
"You're a gonna mate. A gonna. But I'm happy for ya and don't worry I won't tell a sole."  
  
Michael and Kyle then went there separate ways to class. Turning the corner Kyle ran into Isabel.  
  
"Hey Iz guess what?" 


	9. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
"I bet you $50 that Michael and Maria will get it on by the end of the month." Kyle said with way to much enthusiasm.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Kyle?" Isabel snapped  
  
"What I said."  
  
"You want me to bet that my new friend will get it on with my brother by the end of the month?" Isabel said slowly  
  
"Yes" replied Kyle  
  
"No" said Isabel  
  
"Why not?" he asked  
  
"Because not only is it stupid but you would lose." Isabel said confidently  
  
"Oh, I don't think so" he sing songed  
  
"Why, you know something I don't?" Isabel asked sceptically  
  
"No but it's totally obvious that there's attraction there I mean did you see the way they were looking at each other?" said Kyle  
  
"Yes they were glaring at each other you moron" she said and walked away.  
  
Kyle ran and caught up with her "Be that as it may but Budda says there's massive amounts of sexual tension in there presence."  
  
"Kyle if you ever quote budda in my presence again then I will shove budda up your----"  
  
"Got ya no budda." Kyle interrupted Isabel slightly scared for his well being.  
  
"But seriously you can't tell me that you didn't notice the passion between them?" Kyle asked not believing that she could miss it. 'Well she can be rather dense at times' Kyle thought  
  
"Yes I can because there wasn't" Isabel said believing Kyle had gone nuts.  
  
"So is it a bet then? I bet that they will and you bet that they won't. deal? Kyle held out his hand for her to shake  
  
"Deal" Isabel sighed 'The poor fool just lost $50 but now I can get those new shoes yay!'  
  
'I'm Isabel Guerin and I'm dense help me' Kyle thought while laughing 'Easiest $50 I ever made.' Kyle stopped laughing when he saw Michael turn the corner 'Gee should I feel bad that I just made a bet on my friends that I'm guaranteed to win?' Kyle stood there a second and then thought 'Hell no' and continued to walk to his next class.  
  
  
  
By the end of the day Maria was tired and even more annoyed than she thought possible. She had just been asked out by every member of the football team bar Michael, Kyle, Alex and Max then she just managed to escape a group of girls who wanted to know where she shopped to get her cool clothes. 'This town is detrimental to my health' she thought as she walked towards her car.  
  
"Hey Maria" She turned to the voice and discovered Liz  
  
"Hey" she replied looking back at her car  
  
"So what are you gonna do now? Coz if there's no hurry to get home you could come to the Crashdown for some after school food and gossip? Asked Liz hopefully  
  
"Uh huh, now tell me the real reason why you want me to come" She eyed the girl suspiciously  
  
'How did she---' Liz was brought out of her thoughts when Maria saw the shocked look on Liz's face and decided to explain  
  
"I may not have known you for very long Liz but I definitely know an hidden agenda when I see it"  
  
"Oh, well it's just that I have to work now and there's no one to talk to until the dinner rush when other kids from school usually come and what I was really hoping is if you know, we could just talk you know, get to know each other better without Iz or Tess around coz you seem like a really cool person and considering the fact that you just knew that there was hidden meaning behind what I asked makes me want to get to know you coz no one else has done that, coz even though there my friends they don't really know me you know?" Liz said with sadness and while blinking back a few tears  
  
"Unfortunately yeah I do" Maria said while looking at a distant object  
  
"And I really don't have a best friend. I mean Iz is cool when she's not being a snob and being friends with bottle job is just out of the question, so I'd really like it if you would be mine because I don't know about you but I feel a real friendship here. So what do you say, Be my friend?" Liz asked sheepishly.  
  
"Sure Liz, I'll be your friend." Replied Maria with a slight smile on her face  
  
Liz looked up at her and beamed. "So you wanna go to the Crashdown?"  
  
"Why not, you wanna ride?" Maria asked actually amused by the girl who a second ago was on the verge of tears and now was bouncing on invisible balls on her feet with a grin so wide Maria wondered if it hurt.  
  
"In the Jag? Oh my god yes" Liz replied happily  
  
"Ok, I'm not familiar with Roswell yet so I'm gonna need directions" Maria said starting the car and feeling a little happier herself.  
  
.......  
  
Michael looked up as the bell on the Crashdown chimed where he saw an exited Liz talking the ears off of Maria who tried seem like she had an idea of what she was talking about. 


	10. CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
"---and that is why I hate Tess so much" Liz explained  
  
"Because of what she did 5 years ago?" Maria asked slightly confused walking into the café.  
  
"Yep" Liz said simply  
  
"O---Kay" said Maria who smiled at Liz like she had an idea of what the girl was saying  
  
"Oh look there's Max and Michael, you know what? Why don't you go get ready for work and I'll go sit with them and we'll talk when you get a break. Ok?" Maria asked hopefully with a fake smile on her face.  
  
"She's nice but a bit much. Seems happier though' Maria thought  
  
Liz smiled and nodded and then looked to Max and blushed when he smiled at her.  
  
"You like him" Maria stated more then asked after witnessing the interaction  
  
"Yeah but he doesn't like me" Liz said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't be to sure" Maria said while walking to there table with a confused looking Liz walking to the backroom to get ready for work.  
  
"Hey" Maria said before slumping in the booth next to Max  
  
"Hey Maria" came Max's reply, but all she got from Michael was a mumble  
  
She looked at Michael with a glare and a roll of her eyes.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" enquired Max  
  
"Liz wanted someone to talk to" Maria said not really giving a detailed answer. "What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"We're always here" said Michael.  
  
"He speaks" smirked Maria  
  
Before another argument broke out between the two Liz greeted them  
  
"Hey guys, welcome to the Crashdown what can I get you?"  
  
"Hey just get me a plate of Saturn fries and a cherry coke" said Maria  
  
"A Will Smith burger" said Michael putting away the menu he knew so well.  
  
Then there was silence and Liz looked at Max and asked what he wanted he just stared at her with an 'I'm so in love with you look'. Michael looked at the two disgustedly before saying "He'll have the same"  
  
Maria chuckled at the face Max gave Michael when Liz went to put in there order.  
  
"Hey Max" Maria asked "If you like her so much why don't you just ask her out?"  
  
Max almost spit out his drink and blushed beetroot red at the question. "I don't know what your talking about" He said obviously lying.  
  
"Yeah Uh huh so those looks you were giving each other were nothing" Maria stated unconvinced. Michael took a sip of his drink to try and stifle his laughter.  
  
"Coz dude it's obvious you both like each other" Maria told him  
  
"Nah she doesn't like me" said Max looking down at the table.  
  
Maria, however cute it was, was starting to get annoyed at his denial. "Look Max, I'm only gonna say this once so you'd better listen."  
  
Max's head shot up to look her in the eye. Maria leaned over and spoke forcefully leaving no room for argument.  
  
"If you don't go over there and ask Liz out on a date for Friday night then I will not only kick your arse but make your life a living hell got it!"  
  
Max looked at Maria wide eyed but on seeing that she was serious got out of the booth at a humanly impossible speed to ask the Parker girl out.  
  
Maria smiled and glanced over at Michael who's eyes were wide and his jaw slacked.  
  
"What" Maria asked  
  
"I can not believe you just did that. I've been trying for months to get him to work up the balls to ask her out and you've been here a day and manage to be the one to make him do it. Un-fucking believable." Michael was beyond surprised that someone so tiny and looked so innocent could posses such strength and confidence.  
  
"Well what can I say. It's the Deluca charm." Maria smiled smugly  
  
"Charm. Ha, my pinky has more charm than you'll ever posses." Michael scoffed  
  
"Ditto Jock boy" Maria snapped back.  
  
Max chose this time to return to the table with a grin matching the one now on Liz's face.  
  
"She said yes" Maria asked  
  
"She said yes" Max said dreamily "Thanks Maria I've wanted to do that for months"  
  
Michael growled at Maria's smug grin.  
  
"No problem. Well um can you tell Liz that I had to go you know stuff to do" Maria asked while getting up.  
  
"Sure" said Max who was still in his Liz induced thoughts  
  
As Maria was about to leave Michael asked her a question.  
  
"Hey Maria could you give me a ride home? I don't wanna be around him now that he's like this"  
  
"You want me the 'charmless' one to give you a ride home?" Maria asked sarcastically  
  
"Yeah, you know one 'charmless' person to another" he half smiled  
  
"Sure why not" she sighed. 'God I'm gonna be in a car alone with him. It's gonna take all my self control not to jump him' she thought while walking to her car.  
  
'What am I doing? I'm going to be alone in a car with the woman of my dreams. Self control Guerin, self control.' Michael thought then snaked a hand through his hair.  
  
"So where do you live?" 


	11. CHAPTERS 10,11 & 12

CHAPTER 10  
  
Maria could feel Michaels gaze on her. 'Why does he keep staring at me?' she looked over to him and at that moment Michael looked away. Her hand was on the gear stick and Michael just wanted to grab hold of it.  
  
Maria caught Michaels gaze which was now roaming over her legs. His intense gaze was leaving her a bit flustered and made her blush.  
  
"Umm where here" She choked out  
  
"So you wanna come in, I mean for a drink or something you know for thanks and all?" Michael babbled  
  
"Sure why not" Maria returned. 'What am I doing? Shut up, Shut up, Shut up'  
  
Michael mentally grinned and went to open the door. When he felt her presence behind him his breathing laboured and his hands started to sweat.  
  
'God what am I doing?' they both thought as they walked into his house. They made there way into the kitchen where Michael asked her what she wanted to drink.  
  
"Anything will do" Maria replied.  
  
After handing her, her drink he went to stand near the counter.  
  
"So what do you do? You know hobbies or whatever" He asked  
  
"OH, I ah like to sing sometimes but mainly I work with cars." She said while looking at him  
  
Michael averted her look as it made his senses overload with desire. "You work with cars"  
  
"Yeah, you know fix them or do them up things like that" she said  
  
"Huh" Michael said while returning his glass to the sink  
  
"'Huh' what's that supposed to mean?" Maria asked with her eyebrows raised  
  
"Nothing it's just not many chicks do that" he returned  
  
This got Maria a little pissed. "Chicks don't do that". 'Oh no' Michael thought.  
  
Maria stood up in front of Michael with his hands on her hips and glared at him. "Chicks don't do that well let me tell you something you pig. Firstly do not ever refer to me as a "chick" again, secondly I happen to like cars and thirdly many women all over also happen to enjoy working with cars so if you ever make a sexist remark like that again mmmmm---"  
  
Maria's rant was cut off by Michaels lips on her own. He backed her up so she was leaning on the fridge. He pulled away and they looked at each other. "Got ya, no more sexist remarks." Michael said before descending onto her lips again this time begging for entrance.  
  
Maria's hands went to his neck and his hands to her waist. She felt his tongue graze her teeth and opened her mouth. He caressed her tongue with his own and she moaned into his mouth. Just as he was about to bring his hand up to touch her breast they were interrupted.  
  
"I'm home. Michael guess what?" Isabel yelled from the door.  
  
Maria pushed Michael from her and silently cursed herself for being so stupid and for not thinking while Michael silently cursed his sisters existence.  
  
Isabel walked into the kitchen to find a flustered Maria and a very pissed off sibling.  
  
"Maria what are you doing here?" she asked totally oblivious to what was going on between her brother and friend.  
  
"Oh I just gave Michael a ride home but I better go" she replied hurriedly trying to avoid Michaels intense looks.  
  
"I'll walk you out" Michael offered.  
  
"Ah no it's alright I think I can find the door. Bye Iz"  
  
"Bye" she waved not really taking notice  
  
Maria stared off for the door when she felt Michael's hand on her shoulder. "Maria"  
  
"Michael forget what just happened. It was a mistake" She said hoping her emotions wouldn't betray her.  
  
"No I won't and you don't think that was a mistake anymore than I do" He said not believing a word coming out of her mouth.  
  
"You know nothing about me or how I feel so just leave me alone" Maria snapped and all but ran to her car.  
  
'How can she stand there and deny it.?' Michael thought 'I know she felt something and I'll prove it one way or another' he vowed to himself.  
  
"Hey Michael so get this I was at the salon and I heard----" Michael groaned, 'Kill me now' ,and banged his head on the wall. Isabel was gonna start talking and obviously had no intention of stopping anytime soon.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
2 weeks had passed since the kitchen incident and Michael still had no luck.  
  
"So man what's with you and Ria you seem to be fighting way more lately." Asked Kyle  
  
Fighting was an understatement. When they were together it was an all out war. This hadn't gotten better but they had gotten worse.  
  
"Dunno, probably PMSing or something" Michael said.  
  
After the kitchen incident Maria had taken to avoiding Michael completely and when she was around him she always had someone else with her.  
  
"Hey have you guys noticed that whenever we ask her a personal question she usually dances around it or tells us to mind our own business?" Alex asked  
  
"Yeah, she does do that doesn't she. I wonder what she's hiding?" Max wondered  
  
"Well whatever it is I'm gonna find out" Alex said confidently  
  
"Oh yeah and how you plan on doing that?" Michael asked intrigued  
  
"By pulling up her personal records from the computer. I'm gonna hack into a few things and see why she likes to keep everything about her so secret" Alex said with a smile  
  
"I dunno man I mean she obviously doesn't want us to know." Michael said all the while secretly wanting to know himself.  
  
"Come on man. Ria's a good friend but don't you wanna know what her deal is?" Alex asked.  
  
"What who's deal is?" Tess asked as she, Isabel and Liz walked up to them.  
  
"Maria's" Max explained. "Alex is gonna try and find out why she keeps everything abut herself such a secret."  
  
"Good idea I kinda want to know myself." Liz said  
  
Isabel looked to all her friends with disgust. "I can not believe you. Obviously she wants to keep whatever it is to herself. Your supposed to be her friends and support her decisions not go behind her back." Isabel yelled at them.  
  
They all looked to the ground feeling guilty. "Yeah your right. I don't know what I was thinking." Alex said in a low voice.  
  
Maria turned the corner and found all her friends looking sad.  
  
"Who died" she joked  
  
They all looked up at her but before they could say something Katie Mossman came by and invited them all to a party she was having in a weeks time at her house.  
  
"Cool a party I can't wait. Oh my god!" Isabel panicked. "What am I gonna wear?"  
  
They all laughed and it was a mutual agreement to let the whole Maria thing go.  
  
That afternoon Maria stopped by the Crashdown and noticed a sign in the door stating that they were in need of waitresses. She went inside to find Liz.  
  
"Hey Liz"  
  
"Hey Maria"  
  
"So Liz, I noticed the sign outside" Maria said while nodding to the sign.  
  
"Yeah" Liz sighed "We are in dire need of them I'm run off my feet.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could get an application" Maria asked  
  
"To waitress?" Liz asked in wonder of why she would need a job.  
  
"Yeah I need something to do and a little extra money to invest in the 'Maria fund' wouldn't go astray" Maria said with a quiet laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah sure umm well have you ever waitressed before?" Liz asked while they sat in a booth  
  
"Yeah I had a waitressing job back in New York" Maria said  
  
They were interrupted by the notice of smashing plates and a cussing cook.  
  
"Your hired when can you start?" Liz asked hoping now would be a good time  
  
Maria chuckled a little noticing the hope in the poor girls eyes. "Yeah I'll start now just give me a uniform and a section"  
  
Liz smiled and practically dragged Maria to the back to try on uniforms. Once she found one that fit Liz went and found her a name tag. When Liz gave it to her it was followed with a confused look.  
  
"Oh we used to have one called Maria before" Liz explained.  
  
Liz then showed Maria the ropes and started her first shift as the Crashdowns newest waitress. The bell on the door rang signalling new customers and in walked Michael, Kyle and the rest of the gang. Maria had her back to them because she was taking another order.  
  
"Wow who's the new chick? From behind she's hot" Said Kyle which earned him a slap upside the head from Tess.  
  
The 'new chick' turned around and everyone at that tables jaw dropped.  
  
"Maria?" Isabel yelled  
  
"Oh hey guys what can I get you?" she said ready to take there order  
  
"You work here now?" Alex asked  
  
"Yeah Liz needed help and I need money" she explained while looking to her notebook.  
  
Michael looked her up and down. 'God she even looks beautiful in a Crashdown uniform. Mmmmm wonder if she'd wear it outside work to?' Michael thought and then smirked.  
  
Maria could feel his eyes on her and needed to get away before she gave into her feelings and kissed him.  
  
"Oh my orders up I'll see you guys later" Maria left and everyone just looked at each other.  
  
"I thought she was rich?" said Kyle  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
After the initial shock of Maria working at the Crashdown they got used to her being there waitress and even tried there best to find ways of distracting her. They sort of made a game out of it. Anyway, it was the night of the party and it was decided much to Maria's protests that Isabel and Michael were gonna pick everyone up and use there parents van.  
  
Maria was there last stop and they all received a shock when they got there. Maria lived in what can only be described as a mansion. In fact she lived in the most envied house in Roswell. They pulled into the driveway where they spotted Maria's car, along with a red Jag and a Blue motorcycle.  
  
"Wow she lives here? She's richer than she makes out to be" Said Tess.  
  
"Then if she has so much money why does she work at the Crashdown?" they all looked at each other silently asking themselves that question and the secret life of Maria Deluca became more intriguing.  
  
Isabel and Michael decided to be the ones to go and get her. They knocked on the door and were greeted by a Spanish speaking woman who said she would get Maria.  
  
As Maria walked down the stairs Michaels mouth dropped and his eyes widened and a certain part of his anatomy harded. Maria was wearing a black leather mini skirt with two slits going up either side, a black loose material top that tied at the waist and black boots that went to her shins. Her hair was up in a loose bun and her eye makeup dark to finish the look. She was stunning.  
  
"God Michael wipe the drool already and close your mouth your catching flies" Isabel whispered and smiled loving the reaction Maria had on him. 'Damn maybe Kyle was right. There goes those new shoes.' She sulked.  
  
"Hey you ready to go?" Maria asked  
  
"Yeah and Maria you look great" Isabel said suddenly feeling like she hadn't dressed up enough.  
  
Michael was still staring at Maria and she started feeling nervous. He saw her look at him and just as they were going out the door he whispered in her ear making her shiver "You look beautiful"  
  
Maria smiled a small smile at him and go into the car in the seat next to him.  
  
They arrived at the party which was in full swing and Michael immediately that all of the guys in the room had there attentions focused at the sexy blond. Michael glared at them signalling that she was his and that they were to leave her alone. Let's just say they all focused there attention elsewhere after that.  
  
They walked into the main dancing area and Michael asked Maria if she wanted to dance. Before she could reply Michael had pulled her to the middle of the floor and put his hands low on her waist. Maria instinctually put her hands on his shoulders pulling him closer. They looked intensely at each other the entire way though the song and about 5 more after without stopping once.  
  
Isabel and Kyle both looked at them and Isabel reluctantly handed over $50.  
  
"Someone better go tell them there about one step away from a full fledged scene from a porno movie" said Max who had also like so many others in the room came to watch the couple who were one step away from completely mauling each other.  
  
Michael noticed nothing but Maria and Maria, Michael. He had pulled her as close as possible and had one leg between hers. Maria was hot and the feel of Michaels hands on her were making her melt. She noticed Michael leaning close to her face and she reached up to meet his when all of a sudden Michael moved his head and not so quietly growled at the person who dared interrupt them.  
  
"What" he barked at Alex who had been the one nominated to pull them apart.  
  
"Sorry but Isabel wants to talk to you Maria" Maria looked at Michael and saw the lust in his eyes but before she gave into her feelings she nodded to Alex and followed him to where Isabel was.  
  
"Yeah" she asked  
  
"God Maria you and Michael were like one step away from sex." Maria looked at Isabel startled and then looked to Michael who was yelling at Alex.  
  
"Isabel, I'm not feeling to well can you just tell everyone that I'll see them later." Maria asked her  
  
"Sure are you ok" Isabel asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I just need to go home" before Isabel could reply Maria walked out of the house and caught a cab home.  
  
"Hey Iz were did Maria go?" Michael asked his sister.  
  
"Oh she went home about 20 min ago she said she wasn't feeling to well."  
  
Before Isabel could ask why Michael walked out of the house and got into a cab heading for Maria's house.  
  
'Why does everyone walk away from me?' Isabel thought but then shrugged and went to dance. 


	12. CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13  
  
Michael arrived at Maria's house 10 min later after threatening the cab driver with bodily harm if he didn't hurry. He ran up the driveway and paused at the door raking one of his hands though his hair and the other to knock on the door. After 5 or so knocks the Spanish maid answered the door.  
  
"Is Maria home?" Michael asked  
  
"Yes may I ask your name?" The maid said  
  
"Michael Guerin, look it's important that I talk to Maria so could you just get her for me." Michael said in a frustrated tone.  
  
The maid walked off and then came back. "Sorry Mr Guerin, but she does not wish to speak with you at the moment"  
  
"Look this is important" Michael said getting angry  
  
"How important and what happened at this party?" the maid enquired  
  
"Really important, I just, I just need to speak with her." Michael sighed. "Let her know how I feel"  
  
"Your in love with her?" the maid stated more than asked  
  
"Yes" Michael instantly said  
  
"She has been hurt before, how do I know you won't do the same?" the maid asked  
  
"Because I need her and whether she knows it or not she needs me to." Michael said with conviction.  
  
The maid looked at him. 'He really does love her. Maybe he'll be the one.' She sighed and signalled for him to come closer.  
  
"Upstairs and it's the first door on the left" she whispered.  
  
Michael was shocked but then smiled at what the maid had said on her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Make her happy"  
  
Maria heard a soft knock on her door and thought it was the maid.  
  
"Come in Rosa, oh and thank you for-----" She stopped talking when she turned around to find a pissed but worried looking Michael.  
  
"What are you doing here I thought I told Rosa that I didn't want to talk to you." She snapped  
  
"You did but I'm not one to listen." Michael replied with a smirk  
  
"So I noticed" she said with a glare  
  
"Why did you leave?" Michael asked suddenly  
  
Maria expected this but had actually hoped it would come later to buy her some time to make a valid excuse.  
  
"I didn't feel well"  
  
"Bullshit" Michael returned, his anger now apparent  
  
"Excuse me where do you come off----" Maria was interrupted by the feel of Michaels lips again on her own. 'No, he deserves better' she thought. Maria managed to push him away and moved over to the mirror fighting to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"Leave Michael"  
  
"No" he said as calmly as possible  
  
"LEAVE" Maria yelled and pointed to the door  
  
"NO" Michael yelled back. "Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maria said angrily  
  
"You know damn right what it means Maria. What is it that you want kept a secret. Why won't you let me in?" Michael asked in an hysterical voice.  
  
'Oh god I can't let him know. It's better this way. Better for him' she thought  
  
"There is no secret you idiot and the reason I'm not "letting" you in is maybe because I don't like you that way huh! Ever thought of that or has your ego completely gone to your head?" Maria yelled.  
  
Michael didn't believe a word she was saying. "So if I get Alex to pull up every known record up on you I won't find anything I don't already know?" Michael retorted  
  
'Shit, no he wouldn't' Maria was worried now. "Michael just leave it, and me alone please." She asked looking into his eyes.  
  
Michael almost faltered. "No, and if you don't tell me I'll find out myself." He warned  
  
"Michael you won't find anything so please let it go or this friendship, however little of it we'll have left after this, is over." Maria said steadily  
  
"Fine I believe you. I won't get him or anyone including myself to look. I promise" Michael said not wanting the only link he had left to her broken. "And I will leave right now---"  
  
"Thankyou" Maria said quietly  
  
"--- But not before you look me in the eyes and tell me that when your with me, kissing me, holding me, touching me, that you feel nothing." Michael said slowly walking towards her  
  
"Michael don't" Maria whispered  
  
"Tell me and I'll leave and I'll give up"  
  
Maria turned around and gasped as she came face to face with the sadness and desperateness of his face and eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. She can lie but not like this, not to his eyes. She needed him to go before the tears came. She turned around to try and push down the emotions she said she wasn't going to let herself feel ever again.  
  
"Leave" she said quietly.  
  
'There's still hope' Michael thought as she didn't say what he hoped she wouldn't.  
  
"Fine I'll leave, but know one thing Maria, I may have not known you for long but when I'm around you I can't think straight. I see nothing and feel nothing but you. You have become the reason I get up in the morning and the reason I can't sleep at night. You mean everything to me Maria. Your beautiful, funny, sarcastic with just the right amount of feistiness, you say what you think and don't care how people see you. You have this perfect sense of confidence and you can brighten a room with just your smile. Whatever it is you don't want me to know, however bad it is, will never make me change the way I feel about you. I'm not going to give up on this Maria coz I need you and I know you need me to. I love you." With that Michael left.  
  
Maria watched as he walked away from the house and quietly whispered to herself "I love you to" That's when the tears came. 


	13. CHAPTERS 14&15

CHAPTER 14  
  
Michael feeling dejected began his walk home when he noticed a black car like Maria's pull up in her driveway. Michael watched as a muscly guy with blond hair get out and go to the door.  
  
'Maria never said she had a brother' Michael thought as he sunk lower in the bushes.  
  
The maid answered the door and took one look at the guy and ran back inside. Two seconds later Maria arrived on the doorstep and looked at the guy in shock then did something that told Michael he was no brother. Maria crushed the guy to her body with what can only be described as a painful yet loving hug. Michael tried to get closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? God Sean I've missed you so much." Maria yelled  
  
"I've missed you to Ria" That Sean guy replied  
  
"What about you know-" Maria trailed off  
  
"Don't worry it's all been taken care of...for now at least. Amy still doesn't know yet does she? Sean asked her sounding a little worried.  
  
"No she doesn't know. I don't think she should after what happened last time. I mean of all the places Roswell was the one she chose" Maria said with a sad smile.  
  
"Look everything's gonna be ok, I'll make sure of it. I love you Ria" Sean said while kissing the top of her head  
  
"I love you too Sean"  
  
Michael sat back with a look of utmost shock on his face. 'I can't believe it. She's had a boyfriend all this time. That's why---' Michael sighed. 'Well whatever she's hiding it's big enough for him to come here. That's it. Friendship or no friendship I'm going to find out.'  
  
Michael glanced at his watch and noticed how late it was. 'He'd be home by now'  
  
"Hey" came the reply when Michael knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, I need you to do something for me" Michael asked  
  
"Ok, what?"  
  
"Find any info you can on Maria" Michael said with his head hung low  
  
Alex looked at his friend but wasn't surprised. Michael wanted to know just as much as they did and by the looks of things whatever happened after he left Michael was more determined now more than ever to learn the mystery behind Maria Deluca.  
  
**************  
  
Maria hadn't shown up for school the next Monday. Isabel was getting worried because she hadn't seen or heard from her best friend since Friday night. Maria didn't have to work that weekend so she didn't show at the Crashdown and when Isabel had tried to call, the maid said she was unavailable at that time.  
  
Isabel walked up and sat next to Alex. "Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Has anyone seen or heard from Maria since Friday?" Isabel asked  
  
"No" came the reply from all but Alex who looked guiltily at the table. 'She's gonna kill me' He thought.  
  
Michael then made his way to the table.  
  
"Hey Michael, have you seen Maria?" Isabel asked hesitantly. Ever since Friday night when he came home he's been in this 'screw everyone' mood and it was pissing her off. He snapped at everyone and if you even tried to ask him about what happened with Maria---- l let's just it wasn't pretty.  
  
"No why would I" Michael replied looking disinterested.  
  
"It's just no ones seen or heard from her since you on Friday" Tess explained  
  
'Must be making out with her boyfriend' Michael thought sarcastically. "So"  
  
"Where just saying Michael, no need to bite everyone's heads off" Max said a little worried for his friend. "We just want to know where she is, she's our friend you know"  
  
'Yeah some friend' Michael thought spitefully. "Look Maria can do whatever she wants with whoever she wants I don't care" Michael said as he got up to leave. "Alex bring that stuff to the Crashdown later"  
  
Alex nodded and Michael left. Everyone turned to look at Alex.  
  
"Bring what stuff to the Crashdown?" Isabel asked now suspicious  
  
"Ah it's nothing look I'll see you guys later." Alex said while making a speedy departure.  
  
"There up to something, but what?" Liz wondered "I suppose we'll find out sooner or later."  
  
************  
  
Maria looked up at Sean who was at her desk typing something on her lap top.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked  
  
"Damn it" Sean cussed Loudly  
  
"What?" Maria wondered. She got up and walked to see what Sean was doing. When she reached him she say that he was trying to get into the Roswell police computer system. "Sean what's going on what are you doing?"  
  
Sean looked at his cousin and sighed. 'I'll have to tell her sooner or later' He turned to see her worried and suspicious face. "Ria you know when you moved here?"  
  
"Yeah" she answered wondering where this was going.  
  
"Well it seems that some of the files that we couldn't get last time were sent to the police station and put in your permanent record." At Maria's confused look he continued. "Maria all the POLICE records were sent here and I can't get into the system to change them."  
  
"Oh no, what's on them?" Maria was now really worried  
  
"I don't know. Damn it I knew we should have gone back." Sean punched the desk hard with his fist.  
  
"I'm screwed, if THEY locate those files Sean they'll know I'm here. Oh god what am I gonna do?" Maria whispered those last parts as the sobs that were now wracking her body were to much to control.  
  
Sean got up to try and comfort the only person that ment anything to him. "Don't worry cuz, we'll work it out we always do" Maria smiled at his attempts to cheer her up.  
  
"How" she asked him.  
  
"The way we always handle them" Sean said and Maria laughed.  
  
"Sean we haven't done it in months" She stated  
  
"So it's not like you can forget, how 'bout it Ria? Up for an excursion to the Roswell Police Station?" Sean smiled at her  
  
"Yeah but let's go to the Crashdown first I'm starving"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
  
  
Alex found Michael over in the far corner booth facing away from him. "Hey man"  
  
"Hey did you find anything?" Michael asked  
  
"Yeah but not much, it seems most of it was erased or not put in files properly." Alex said while putting what he printed off on the table  
  
"So what did you find?" Michael wondered  
  
"Well on thing that I found was really interesting. It seems Maria's future has been well taken care of" Alex stated and looking at Michaels confused face continued. "Maria is worth $37 million"  
  
"What, how can that be she said she needed to work here for money" Michael said.  
  
"Dunno, it doesn't say how or why she's got it but she only acquired it 3 years ago. The only other interesting thing I found is the stuff in the Roswell Police files." Alex started.  
  
"How'd you get those?" Michael asked  
  
"Michael, I was the one who installed the security system" Alex said proudly  
  
"Oh yeah, anyway so what was so interesting about those?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well the records that were sent here are from New York and apparently Maria was arrested 7 times last year but the weird thing is that the reasons were never put down. All they say is reasons unavailable and it appears that she was let out almost immediately after." Alex said.  
  
"Maria, arrested? God. And it doesn't say what for?" Michael asked shaking his head  
  
"Nope but what ever it was----" Alex suddenly stopped talking  
  
"What man" Michael asked  
  
"I thought I could trust you?" A voice said behind him.  
  
Michael froze. 'Shit' he thought. He turned around expecting a pissed Maria but instead found a hurt one. Michaels heart sank at the sight of her hurt.  
  
"Maria-" Michael started  
  
"Shut up Michael, God I thought our friendship ment something. I thought I ment something. You promised me" Maria said while her voice gradually getting louder.  
  
"Well can you blame me?" Michael yelled back  
  
"WHAT??" Maria screeched  
  
"Guys lets take this outside ok" Sean said from behind Maria.  
  
"Oh look you brought your boyfriend" Michael said sarcastically.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about he's my cousin you moron" Maria said and Michael just looked at the ground now feeling embarrassed.  
  
Maria, Sean, Michael and Alex all walked outside.  
  
"Why Michael? Why couldn't you just trust me?" Maria said her voice now expressing the hurt she felt.  
  
"I just needed to know Maria, you are keeping this secret and it's stopping you from living." Michael said trying to explain  
  
"You mean it's stopping me from getting with you?" Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"Maria, Michael and I just want to help you. And by the looks of your files for whatever reason it looks like you need it. Maria whatever it is your hiding you can trust us. We're your friends." Alex tried.  
  
"Hey how did you get into the Police files?" Sean enquired looking away from Michael and Maria who were now in an intense staring competition.  
  
"I put the original security system in" Alex explained  
  
Sean dragged Maria away from the two boys and out of hearing range. "Maria" He started but was interrupted.  
  
"No Sean, the last time someone helped us out he died." Maria said sadly  
  
"Ria that was not your fault" Sean said  
  
"Wasn't it? If I hadn't of told him he'd still be alive" Maria yelled  
  
"Maria listen to me. IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. You couldn't stop it." Said Sean  
  
"No but I can stop this" Maria said determined.  
  
"Maria we need them like it or not. They know something's up and that geeky guy can get the Police files. Maria I know you feel something for that Michael guy and you don't want him involved but this is your life we're talking about. And besides we're gonna have to tell them something anyway." Sean reasoned  
  
Maria looked over and caught Michaels eye. She saw the worry and love there but she didn't want to see what happened to Steve to him. "Sean I don't know, it's just, what if you know. Look what happened to the last guy I fell in love with. Sean when people get involved with me they either get hurt or leave. I'm not going to go though that again. I can't do that to him or myself." Maria said with a tear slicing down her face.  
  
Sean looked at his cousin and vowed that if this Michael guy ever hurt her he'd kill him. "Maria shhhh it's ok. Let's just tell them ok and let them decide if the want to help ok?" Sean asked quietly.  
  
Maria gave up. "Ok" she sighed.  
  
Her and Sean walked back over to Michael and Alex. "Let's go back to Ria's place and we'll tell you guys what you want to know" Sean said.  
  
Michael glanced at Maria who know looked defeated. All he wanted to do was go hold her and get rid of whatever it was that was obviously destroying her life. But it looks like he was about to find out. 


	14. CHAPTERS 16&17

CHAPTER 16  
  
When they got to Maria's house they went to the living room and sat down. Michael noticed that Maria started to look scared. 'She must really not want us to know' he thought.  
  
"Ok, before we tell you anything you need to promise that this information will not leave this room. You do not talk about it amongst yourselves and you definitely do not let anyone else know. Got it? " Sean said forcefully.  
  
Both Michael and Alex agreed and Sean signalled to Maria that she could start.  
  
"Ok, I suppose it started when my father left. I was 6 and he had just left my mother and me. He never told us why or where he was going he just took off. Anyway 3 years ago he came back. God I was so happy yet mad at the same time. I mean he left me" Maria said remembering the first time she had seen him since he left.  
  
"It turned out that he had no choice but to leave my mom and me. You see, my dad got into some bad stuff, illegal stuff when he was working with a guy named Frankie Bono. Anyway my dad decided to have a look at the stuff Frankie was making him ship and my dad found all these files."  
  
"What was on the files?" Alex asked.  
  
"Stuff that could put Frankie and his crew in jail." Sean explained  
  
"Then why didn't your father use them?" asked Michael  
  
Maria continued her story. "Frankie found out that my dad had looked at the files and fired him and told him that if he told anyone he'd kill me and my mom. So dad said he'd never say anything but Frankie then told him to leave and never try and contact us ever again. Anyway it turned out that before my father left he took some of the files with him and Frankie had been looking for him from then on. Then 3 years ago he came back with the stolen files. My mom tried to convince him to go to the police with them but he said he couldn't coz Frankie had said that he'd kill us. About 1 month later my father died from cancer." Maria started to cry and Sean went to comfort her.  
  
Maria sniffed then continued." When he died My mother and I got a message from Frankie saying if we didn't hand over the files he'd kill us so my mother gave them back without realising that my father had left one in my bedroom inside the cover of a book. Frankie left and I found the paper. On the back my dad had written a note saying that I must never let this get into the hands of anyone. So I kept it a secret. But 6 months later when I got home from school my mother and I found the house ransacked. I knew Frankie had been there looking but I carry that piece of paper with me wherever I go."  
  
"What's on this paper?" Asked Michael  
  
"We don't know it's encrypted and we can't work it out." Sean said  
  
"Anyway" Maria continued "My mother and I decided to leave. My mother was always rich so we always had money but when my father died he had $37 million to his name and left it all to me so that's where that came from and the reason I work at the Crashdown is because I cannot use a bankcard or leave my signature on anything so I need cash. Anyway so we moved to Chicago. When I was living there I met up with Sean and told him to try and see if he could help me. So we broke into every government facility that would have any files on me and erased them so that Frankie could not find me. While living there I fell in love with a boy named Steven. He, like you-" She looked pointedly at Michael.  
  
"---Wanted to know what I was hiding. So I told him and he began to help me to. But a year ago Frankie found us and asked for the paper but I wouldn't give it to him. I had promised my father. So Frankie pulled out a gun and shot Steven in the chest and told me it was a warning. He died in my arms"  
  
Maria started sobbing and this time Michael went to her. He held her to his chest while whispering that it's gonna be alright in her ear to try to calm her down. Maria finally calmed down a little and pulled out of Michaels arms much to his disappointment.  
  
"Steven died because I let him know this. I let him get involved. And that's the reason I didn't want you knowing" Maria told Michael.  
  
"Anyway, after that we moved to New York but then we got word that Frankie had tracked me down so I convinced my mother I needed a fresh start, a new life and she agreed so we moved here while Sean stayed there to try and throw them off my trail. So that's my secret. And the reason I didn't want you knowing is because I don't want to see you hurt or worse dead. Being involved with me is dangerous and it's just best if you stay away from me." Maria cried.  
  
Michael went over to her and tried to pull her to him, she tried to get away but Michael wasn't having that. "Maria I'm glad I know. Now I can help you. We'll find out what's on the paper and why Frankie wants it so bad."  
  
"No Michael, weren't you listening to me. I don't want you involved. I don't want to see you dead. I love you to much." Maria yelled.  
  
Michael looked at her shocked then hugged her. "I love you Maria and I'm staying. I'm not going to leave you or this situation coz it might endanger me. You are what matters here Maria. I'm helping whether you like it or not."  
  
"Me to" came Alex who had taken that opportunity to speak up. "Where your friends Maria and we don't turn our backs on friends." He smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you." Maria said then buried her head further into Michael's chest.  
  
Sean looked at Maria's friends and was happy. This had been the first time he'd seen Maria even the tiniest bit happy. The four of them then sat down to come up with a plan to try and get Maria back her life. Alex started buy removing her files from the Police mainframe and then scanned the paper into Maria's computer to try and see if he could crack it. While he and Sean were doing this, Maria and Michael were in the kitchen getting something to eat.  
  
"Maria can we talk?" Maria turned to Michael and put down the knife she was holding to cut the cheese with.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I went behind your back but you got to understand Maria I love you and I just wanted to know what was going on, then I saw Sean and thought he was you boyfriend and got mad so I needed to know. Please don't be mad." Michael pleaded.  
  
"I'm not mad Michael" Maria said.  
  
"Your not?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"No, I was but I'm not anymore. I'm just so tired of running and of trying to keep these feeling I have for you away. I don't want to do that anymore but I also don't want to see you get hurt" Maria said while starting to cry again.  
  
Michael got up and stood in front of her. He lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her gently. Maria kissed him back then they both pulled away. "Maria, I told you I'm not going anywhere and if I get hurt it won't be your fault ok. I'm in this for the long haul. I love you."  
  
"I love you too" Maria said before crushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Hey guys----, whoops" Alex said when he had once again interrupted them in an intimate moment.  
  
"Great timing as always Alex" Michael growled sarcastically at his friend. Maria playfully slapped his chest.  
  
"What were you saying Alex" Maria smiled at him.  
  
Alex blushed and said "I think we cracked it."  
  
Maria looked at Michael and kissed him softly on the lips before following Alex to her room. As Michael went to follow he was stopped by Sean.  
  
"If you hurt her I will kill you." He said and the look in his eyes ment it.  
  
"If I hurt her I'd do it myself" Michael said calmly. "But don't worry, I have no intention of hurting her. She's the best thing to happen to me."  
  
Sean looked at him and nodded. "Your ok man. She's lucky to have you. Most of the guys she's tried to date usually give up. But you didn't. Why is that?"  
  
"Dunno, there's just something about her man. But now that I have her I'm not going to let her go!" Michael answered confidently.  
  
Sean seemed pleased with his answer and so he and Michael went upstairs to find out what's on this important piece of paper.  
  
******************  
  
"She's in Roswell, New Mexico."  
  
"Where the Aliens are?"  
  
"Yep. We found her, Oh and it turns out that annoying cousin of hers is with her. And a new boyfriend."  
  
"Great we leave in 3 days. I want that letter."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
  
  
Alex printed out the formally encoded piece of paper. When he looked at it he gasped.  
  
"What?" Maria asked  
  
Alex handed her the paper and Maria gasped as well.  
  
"What the hell does it say?" Sean yelled getting frustrated.  
  
"It's a letter. Well more of a message" said Maria still enchanted by what ever was on it  
  
"Well hell woman read it out" Sean said still frustrated that he wasn't receiving answers.  
  
Maria glared at him then started to read it aloud.  
  
Dear Frankie,  
  
We have acquired what you wanted. Don't worry it's all clean and no one but us know where it is. By the time you will have received this we will have long gone. Probably even dead, but because we owe you we did this last thing for you. We are even now and no longer do you have the right to call upon us. Our favour to you has been repaid in full.  
  
The location in which we buried the stuff is in Roswell, New Mexico. Alien capital of the world. My partner here thought it was funny. Anyway it's buried out near the 'rock that points to the sky' or so the Indians call it. Don't worry you can't miss it. Once you get to the rock go directly beneath the top of the point so when you look up you see the point and walk 23 steps south west. It is buried there and waiting to be collected.  
  
I know this will help you out of the trouble you have gotten yourself into. Tell no one of where you found it or how you got it. If by chance this letter doesn't reach you then my sympathies are with you and I pray for you. But our end of the deal is up. We have fulfilled our duty and the rest is up to you.  
  
Goodbye old friend.  
  
Maria finished reading the letter.  
  
"Whatever it is it's illegal" Alex stated.  
  
"Thankyou Captain Obvious." Sean said sarcastically.  
  
Alex glared at him. "I know where the rock is, it's not far from here." He said to Maria.  
  
Maria however wasn't listening but was still staring at the letter. Michael walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. Maria melted at his touch and pressed her back further into his chest, taking in his strength and comfort. "Don't worry babe." He whispered into her ear. "We'll find whatever's out there and see what we can do about it. It's going to be ok." Maria shivered at Michaels conviction. She believed him. She had to, it was all she had left to go on.  
  
Maria looked into his eyes and kissed his jaw gently and said "Thankyou."  
  
Michael looked down at his angel and asked "What for?"  
  
"For sticking by me. Not running away. But you still can I mean, your not in it that far and you can still---" Maria's babbling was silenced with a kiss.  
  
"I thought we already went through this. I'm not leaving so get used to it." Michael ended his statement with a passionate kiss but before it got to heavy they were interrupted by a cough.  
  
Michael glared at Alex who walked to the other side of the room damning Sean for making him be the one to, once again, interrupt a private moment. Maria laughed and kissed Michael on the cheek.  
  
"So should we go to this rock and see what's out there.?" Maria asked.  
  
"Hell yeah." Sean yelled. "I wanna know what is so god damn important that this Frankie guy thinks it's ok to kill Ria for."  
  
It was then decided by all that they were going to go to the rock tomorrow night and dig up whatever is there. Alex left as it was getting late once again promising that he was not going to tell a living soul due to Sean's Threat of death. Sean also left as he was catching up with an old friend and staying over there place tonight, And as this friend was female Sean claimed he wanted one last hoorah before he went out and looked for something that could potentially lead to his death.  
  
"Oh we wouldn't want you to die of Sexual frustration now do we Sean" Maria smirked.  
  
"Bite me Deluca" Sean yelled as he walked to his car, then before he left he yelled out to Michael "Remember what it said."  
  
Michael nodded once ignoring the looks he was receiving from Maria and Sean pulled out of the driveway. "What was that all about?" Maria asked  
  
"Nothing important" Michael answered innocently while shutting the front door. Maria rolled her eyes and Michael tickled her.  
  
"No Michael stop please" Maria pleaded but it all came out in laughs as Michael had pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Not until you say Michael is a god and you will serve him for eternity." Michael said while still tickling her. 'Hmmm now that could work'  
  
"Not on you life Guerin" Maria said but then was assaulted with more tickles. She was laughing so hard tears were running down her face. She gave up.  
  
"Ok ok, Michael is a god" She said hoping he'd forget the rest but unfortunately didn't.  
  
"Nu uh, Michael is a god aaaannd" Michael said enjoying the fell of her squirming under him  
  
"And I will serve him for eternity." Maria said then hit Michael when he stopped. "You're a jerk"  
  
"I may be a jerk but I'm gonna hold you to that." He said while brushing a piece of hair from her face.  
  
Maria looked at him and was about to retort but then thought better of it thinking it probably wouldn't be to bad. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but desire, lust and love.  
  
"Maria" Michael whispered huskily  
  
"Michael" Maria whispered back just as his lips descended onto hers.  
  
The kiss started off slow and gentle but turned more needy and passionate. They pulled away out of breath and Michael thought she looked so incredibly beautiful with tousled hair and swollen lips.  
  
"Let's take this upstairs" Maria said seductively in Michaels ear before latching her mouth on his neck.  
  
Michael was stunned then looked at her and asked her if she was sure. Maria nodded and Michael picked her up from the floor and carried her up to her awaiting bed.  
  
"I love you Maria" Michael said as he gently lowered her.  
  
"I love you too Michael" Maria responded then kissed Michael with all the love she could. Michael hungrily accepted the kiss and proceeded in removing her of her clothes. 


	15. CHAP 18 note& CHAPTER 19

There is an NC-17 chapter but I am not posting it here. It's Chapter 18 so if you think you missed it don't. it's not really important to the story so you won't miss anything. This chapter just starts off the morning after. But if you really want to read it go to the Candy is Dandy message board to see it. **************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
  
  
Michael propped himself on his elbows and looked at the angel beneath him. Last night had been the best in his entire life. He'll never forget the way she said his name as they climaxed together or the way she held onto him after telling him that she loved him. She was his and he wasn't going to let anyone take her from him.  
  
Maria stirred and opened her eyes to find Michael's intense gaze upon her. She regretted nothing of the night before and it had been the significant most incredible night of her life. She hoped Michael would never leave her and by the way he said her name or told her he loved her and when he kissed her she doubted he ever would. She was his forever.  
  
"Hey" Maria said, the sleep still evident in her voice but Michael just found it sexy and kissed her.  
  
"Hey yourself" He said with a grin. He fingered her cheekbones and as he passed her lips she kissed them.  
  
"I love you" she whispered.  
  
Michael kissed her hungrily while putting a hand on her lower back. "I love you too"  
  
Before Michael could recommence his kissing they were interrupted by the phone. "Ignore it" Michael said while kissing a trail down her neck to her chest.  
  
"Baby I can't it might be important" Maria purred loving the way he made her feel.  
  
Michael groaned and Maria laughed. As she reached for the phone Michael mumbled "It better not be Whitman" Maria giggled and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" "Yeah ok" "About an hour" "Sean that's none of your business" "Oh yeah, how was yours?" "Didn't think so" "Is Alex with you" "Alright see you soon"  
  
Maria hung up the phone and rolled over to face Michael. "Sean wants us to meet him and Alex at the Crashdown in an hour."  
  
"Why?" Michael asked  
  
"Sean seems to think the sooner we know what's buried at this rock the better. That and he wants breakfast." Maria said while rolling her eyes.  
  
Michael laughed and Maria looked at him strangely. "What?" he asked her  
  
"You should laugh more often it's sexy" Maria purred in his ear then gently bit his lobe and sucked on it.  
  
Michael moaned and rolled them over so he was on top. "An hour huh, Well I think I know how we can spend our hour." He said while moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.  
  
Maria giggled at his attempt to seduce. "I think I share your thought but shall we continue this in the shower?" she suggested.  
  
Michael smiled at her then watched as she got up and went to the bathroom. He heard he turn the shower on and she yelled out "You coming?". Michael got up with the images of his little minx all wet and naked and went to join her.  
  
*********************  
  
Isabel, Tess, Liz, Max and Kyle were all at the Crashdown wondering were there friends have been for the last two days.  
  
"I haven't seen Alex at all. I mean usually he calls or tries to ask me on a date or something but nothing, not a thing" Isabel said truly shocked that she had not heard from Alex.  
  
"I knew you liked him, Oh Alex, Alex were for art thou Alex" Kyle said in a British girly voice.  
  
The others all laughed. "Put a sock in it Kyle" Isabel said while hitting him upside the head. "I'm really worried"  
  
"I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere" Tess tried to reassure her.  
  
"But what about Michael and Maria?. I haven't heard from either and Michael didn't even come home last night." Isabel said getting worked up again.  
  
As she said this Alex walked through the door with Sean and headed for another table not even looking there way.  
  
"Well there's Alex but who's that guy with him? He's cute" said Tess  
  
Kyle looked at Tess then threw a glare in the direction of Sean.  
  
"Dunno, but see. He's totally ignoring me." Isabel complained. And as she said this Michael and Maria crashed through the door laughing, Michael's hands were on her waist and Maria moved to kiss his cheek. They went to join Alex and Sean.  
  
"Well that's new. I guess we know where he was last night" Max smirked  
  
"Shut up Max" all the girls yelled. They watched as Michael and Maria joined Alex and Sean.  
  
"What's going on?" Liz wondered.  
  
"Maybe Maria told them her secret?" Kyle suggested.  
  
"But why just them and not us?" Isabel said then sighed. 'I'm going to find out!'  
  
*****************  
  
"Hey guys" Maria and Michael both said at the same time.  
  
"What's got you to so happy?" Alex asked.  
  
Michael blushed, Maria smirked and Sean rolled his eyes.  
  
"On second thought don't tell me. I want to keep my breakfast down." Alex said and the others laughed.  
  
"Ok, that guy over there keeps glaring at me" Sean said pointing at Kyle.  
  
"Don't worry, it just Kyle. Tess probably thinks your cute so ignore him." Maria explained. "Ok, down to business. When do we leave and did you bring the equipment?"  
  
"Yep and we leave as soon as we've eaten. I wanna know what's out there." Sean said with his mouthful.  
  
"Ditto" said Michael also with his mouth full.  
  
"You guys are pigs" Maria stated giving them disgusted looks.  
  
"Yeah but you love us" Michael smiled at her.  
  
"But when you eat like that it makes me reconsider." Maria smirked  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Ditz"  
  
"Dorkbutt"  
  
"Cheesehead"  
  
"Nerd"  
  
"Ok you two knock it off." Sean said wanting to stop the obvious but weird flirting techniques between the two.  
  
They finished there breakfast and decided to leave not noticing the rest of the gang follow them.  
  
*****************  
  
"There leaving, that's it. I'm following them and finding out what's going on." Isabel stated.  
  
"I thought you said we should stay out of Ria's business?" smirked Kyle.  
  
"Kyle" Isabel asked sweetly  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"SHUT UP" she yelled and Kyle recoiled.  
  
"Damn woman. Fine we'll come too if it's gonna shut you up." Kyle returned. Isabel glared at him but decided not to say anything. Instead they got into Max's jeep and followed. 


	16. CHAPTERS 20&21

CHAPTER 20  
  
  
  
Michael, Maria, Sean and Alex all arrived at the rock.  
  
"Ria, get the note out and read the part were it says this stuff is buried" Sean said getting shovels out of the back of his car.  
  
"Ahhh, it says go under the rock and look up so you are looking at the top point. Then walk 23 steps south west." Maria said while walking over to the rock. She looked up to see the point then started walking. "Ok it should be buried here" she said and pointed to the ground.  
  
"Well I'd better be coz I ain't digging for nothing" Sean said as he dropped the shovels on the ground.  
  
**************************  
  
"What are they doing?" Isabel asked no one in particular.  
  
"Looks like digging" Kyle said  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes at him. 'Idiot' she thought.  
  
"I can see that but why?" she asked  
  
"Does it look like I was let on in this thing? NO. so stop asking." Kyle said growing tired of her constant complaining.  
  
"Shut up Kyle."  
  
******************************  
  
"Ok, we've been digging for an hour now and nothing. Are you sure we have the right spot?" Alex asked Maria. He was hot, tired and in the middle of the desert during a heatwave digging.  
  
"Yes Alex this is right. Maybe he just buried it really far down?" she suggested and shrugged.  
  
Alex shook his head but continued anyway. "Your lucky I'm a friend Deluca. I don't do stuff like this for just anyone"  
  
"You don't do stuff like this period." Sean said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I could though" Alex said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Now now. Do I have to separate you two?" Maria said in a motherly voice then laughed when they both glared at her.  
  
"Hey why don't you help. We'd probably find it faster" Michael asked Maria.  
  
"I'm to delicate." She stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"Delicate my ass" he threw back  
  
"What's that supposed to mean" she asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Does the stuff you did last night ring any bells?" he said  
  
Maria blushed and smiled shyly.  
  
"Ok ewwwwwwwww. Can you two please not do that here." Alex said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"I agree, I do not need to know or want to know what my cousin does in bed. That's your business and I'd probably have to kill ya." Sean said looking pointedly at Michael who just continued to dig with a smirk on his face.  
  
**************************  
  
"Yup, I'm bored." Stated Tess. 'Why did I even bother to come?'  
  
"Hey Tess?" Kyle said  
  
"Yeah" she looked ay Kyle who had a smile on his face.  
  
"You wanna make out?" he asked.  
  
Tess looked shocked but nodded anyway and they started to make out. Max looked at them then at Liz. She jumped on him and then they started to make out.  
  
"Oh my god you guys I think they found something" Isabel said not noticing what was going on behind her.  
  
"Hey guys, guys, KNOCK IT OFF" she yelled but not loud enough so the others would hear.  
  
The rest of them looked at her and blushed. "What?" Max asked.  
  
"They found something"  
  
*********************************  
  
"Boss I see a couple of cars over there."  
  
"So?"  
  
"One's a jag."  
  
"And again so?"  
  
"Maria only drives jags, and who else in Roswell New Mexico is rich enough to own one?"  
  
"Right. Driver, stop over near those cars."  
  
********************************  
  
"It's a case" Sean said and brought it to the surface.  
  
"Ok, Well open it." Michael said.  
  
Alex looked at the combination on the case and then cracked it straight away. He looked up to the shocked faces of the others.  
  
"What, I guessed" he said with a shrug.  
  
Maria opened the case and gasped when she saw what was inside. Inside lay over 20 bags of some unidentified pink drug.  
  
"Hold on a minute. We dug for over and hour only to come up with bags of pink powder?" Alex said frustrated.  
  
"It's drugs you moron." Sean said to him  
  
"Ok, you can get drugs anywhere, so why do this?" Maria asked not getting why these were so important.  
  
"Coz this drug ain't made anymore and would fetch us a pretty penny" a voice came from behind.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
  
  
"Hey who are they?" asked Max  
  
"Dunno but Maria looks kinda freaked." Said Isabel noticing that Maria knew the guy.  
  
"What do we do?" Kyle said while eyeing the guy. "Hold on he seems kind of familiar but I don't know where from"  
  
******************************  
  
Maria slowly got up from her crouching position on the ground. "Frankie" she gasped as she turned around.  
  
"Well, well, well. We meet again Maria." Frankie said in a cold voice. "And I see you've cracked the code on the note." He said pointing to the drugs.  
  
"Yeah well you know me, If I'm being threatened and followed I'd kind of like to know why." Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"Pleasant as always I see." Frankie smirked. "Now hand me over the case."  
  
"No" Maria stood in front of Alex who was holding the case.  
  
"No?, Look Maria I don't do well at playing games as you know first hand so I'll say it again---" Frankie pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Michael's chest. "--- Hand over the case."  
  
***************************  
  
"Oh my god. He's got a gun." Isabel gasped  
  
"We can see that Iz." Kyle said then squinted at the man holding the gun. "Jesus"  
  
"What" asked Isabel  
  
"I know who he is. Frankie Bono, my dad's been after him for years. What's he want with Ria?" Kyle wondered.  
  
"Has anyone got a cell phone?" Isabel asked  
  
"Yeah here why" Liz said handing it to Isabel who then gave it to Kyle.  
  
"Call your dad and tell him to hurry"  
  
***************************  
  
"Here take the damn thing just leave him out of it." Maria pleaded taking the case away from Alex  
  
"Maria don't" Michael warned  
  
"Michael I have to" she said chocking on a sob.  
  
"Awww, how sweet, now hand it over before I shoot yet another boyfriend" Frankie laughed.  
  
Maria gave him the case and Frankie put his gun away.  
  
"Why do you need them" Sean asked  
  
"Coz I'm in debt and these will bring me out." Frankie said while closing the case. He walked over to his car but before he opened the door he took out his gun and aimed it back at Michael.  
  
"This is for not giving it to me sooner."  
  
Two shots were fired.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Michael yelled as Maria's limp body fell to the floor.  
  
Just before Frankie fired Maria pushed Michael out of the way.  
  
"God, Hanson, call an ambulance and tell them we have one live victim-----" Sheriff Valenti walked over to where Frankie's body lay still on the ground. He felt for a pulse. "-----and one dead"  
  
The sheriff arrived just as Frankie pulled out his gun and fired. When Frankie shot Maria, Valenti shot him.  
  
Michael ran to Maria. "Maria, baby open your eyes" he said holding her body to his. "Maria, MARIA." He yelled.  
  
Maria slowly opened her eyes and looked at Michaels. "Is it over?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah baby it's over" Michael said with a sad smile.  
  
"Michael, I can't feel anything." Maria said quietly. She started to close her eyes again.  
  
"No, Maria look at me. It's gonna be ok. The ambulance is on its way." He said cradling her head.  
  
"I love you" she whispered.  
  
"No, Maria everything gonna be alright just hang on ok." Michael pleaded holding in the sobs that wanted to escape his body.  
  
"I love you" she whispered again and lightly touched his face.  
  
"I love you too baby. Just hang on for me ok?" he looked at her face and noticed her eyes were closed.  
  
"Maria, Maria-" he whispered. "MARIA" 


	17. CHAPTER 22

CHAPTER 22  
  
  
  
Sean ran over to where Michael was holding Maria and saw the tears in Michael's eyes. "No, no not Ria. God Maria open your eyes please," he whispered lightly shaking her body.  
  
The ambulance arrived and Valenti told the two distraught men to step away and let the paramedics do their jobs.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Sean asked quietly  
  
The doctors didn't hear him as they were trying to load her on a stretcher.  
  
"IS SHE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?" Sean yelled at them chocking on a sob.  
  
"We don't know son, let's just get her to the hospital and see what we can do, she's alive and that's a start." The paramedic said. "Ok, only one person can ride with her"  
  
Sean wanted to go and be there for his cousin but something made him look to Michael and he realised that she may need him more. "Michael, you go. We'll follow."  
  
Michael stared at him but didn't say anything. His mind was to focused on Maria. He jumped in the back and took a firm grasp of Maria's hand and the ambulance took off.  
  
Alex still couldn't believe what had happened. A guy was dead and one of his best friends has been shot and could die. He then thought for a second. He turned to the sheriff who was talking to Sean. "Excuse me, sheriff, ahhh how did you know to come here?"  
  
The sheriff looked over Alex's shoulder at his son and friends. Alex turned around and smiled then got angry. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "Oh well hello to you to Alex." She said sarcastically. Alex wasn't amused and gave her a pointed look.  
  
"Ok, ok, we followed you" she explained shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"YOU FOLLOWED US? You, the almighty Isabel Evans followed US because she wanted to find out about Maria. Bit hypocritical of you don't you think?" Alex yelled.  
  
Isabel couldn't believe him. "We saved your asses just now Alex I thought you'd be happy." She started to cry and looked down.  
  
Alex frowned 'Great going Whitman, you've just made the woman of your fantasies cry. Dumbass' He walked over to her.  
  
"Iz I'm sorry, I am glad that you came it's just that you went off at us for looking into things---"  
  
"---Which you obviously did anyway" Isabel interrupted with a sniff and Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
"--- And then followed us which was dangerous but also not very supportive of Maria's privacy" Alex continued. He lifted her chin up with his fingers lightly and looked into her teary eyes. "I'm sorry"  
  
Isabel smiled and then did something, which completely shocked him. 'She's kissing me, right here. In front of witnesses.' Alex mentally grinned then pulled away. "What was that for" He panted.  
  
"Because I'm sorry too. You're right; I didn't respect her privacy and then got angry with you when I shouldn't have. Forgive me?" she smiled seductively.  
  
"Only if you kiss me again" Alex said slyly.  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes but kissed him anyway. "Oh yeah, your forgiven" Alex said then went on resuming the kisses. They then pulled apart and made their ways to a car and went to the hospital to see how their friend was.  
  
******************************  
  
Michael was pacing in the waiting room when Sean and his friends all ran in.  
  
"Michael, what's going on? Were is she?" Sean asked him a little out of breath.  
  
Michael stopped pacing and turned to Sean with a devastated look on his face. "She's in surgery and they don't know if she'll make it." Michael tried his hardest not to let the tears fall. "The fucking bastard. If he wasn't already dead.." Michael trailed off then sat down on the seats. "I can't loose her" he whispered before the sobs became too much.  
  
Isabel's heart went out to her brother. She went and sat by him and rubbed soothing circles on his back telling him that everything was going to be alright. Sean just resumed Michael's pacing trying to be brave for his cousin even though he was dying inside. They all looked up as the doctor entered the waiting room.  
  
"How is she?" Sean asked  
  
The doctor looked at him with a frown on his face. "We stopped the bleeding and dislodged the bullet, but." the doctor trailed off not knowing how to break the news to these people who obviously cared a lot for the girl. 


	18. CHAPTER 23

CHAPTER 23  
  
  
  
".But she's in a coma."  
  
Gasps were heard all-round. Their friend was in a coma. Sean couldn't believe it. He looked suspiciously at the doctor then asked, "There's more isn't there?"  
  
The doctor looked up at the young man in front of him. "Are you family?" he asked  
  
"Yes, I'm her cousin." Sean stated  
  
"Were is her mother or father, they should really be here" the doctor said  
  
"Her fathers dead and we can't get a hold of her mother so JUST BLOODY TELL US" Sean demanded raising him voice.  
  
The doctor flinched but gave in. 'They should know' "Maria may not recover."  
  
Sean abruptly fell to the ground in shock not believing what the doctor had just said.  
  
The doctor continued. "And I'm sorry to say but if she doesn't wake up within the week, then I'm afraid she never will." The doctor left them to think in peace after pointing to which room she was being held in.  
  
Michael was silent and it was starting to scare Isabel. "Michael, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. The woman I love is dying and I'm fucking fantastic" he yelled sarcastically.  
  
Isabel flinched but held on to him tighter. "She's going to pull through this Michael, she's a fighter. She doesn't know the words give up" Isabel said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"She has to. I don't know what I'll do without her" Michael whispered. Isabel watched as a lone tear travelled down his face and fall on his shirt. She prayed that Maria was going to be ok. For her sake and Michael's.  
  
Sean sat staring at the wall slowly dying inside. He needed his cousin. She was the only one who ever cared for him. The only one who forgave him and didn't judge him for his past mistakes. She had to pull through. He needed her to. 'If it wasn't for Michael being there." Sean broke off his train of thought and suddenly got angry. He leapt up off the ground and lunged for Michael who had raced out of his seat but was pinned to the ground with Sean holing him down.  
  
"Oh my god Sean what are you doing?" Liz gaped. "Max do something"  
  
"This is your fault" Sean roared. "If you hadn't of meddled in our business you wouldn't of been there and Maria wouldn't have pushed you out of the way. He only shot at you coz you were her new boyfriend." Sean went to punch him but was stopped by Michael who had grabbed his hand and flipped them over.  
  
"You think I don't already blame myself. I know this is my fault and I will never forgive myself." Michael yelled.  
  
Sean looked up at him then stopped struggling. Michael got off him and they both stood. Sean started to feel ashamed at his actions.  
  
"No man, I'm sorry. I'm just angry and I took it out on you. It wasn't your fault." Sean said sitting back down on the plastic seats.  
  
"No, you were right. If I hadn't of known----" Michael was cut of by Sean  
  
"----Then Maria would still be running and unhappy. You helped her Michael. If anything I need to thank you for saving her life. Before you she had none and know she does. So, so help me god if you blame yourself one more time I will seriously punch you and tell Ria." Sean threatened  
  
Michael smiled a little then sat next to Sean. "She's gonna make it Sean. Like Izzy said. She's a fighter"  
  
"That she is my friend. Did you know she once started a bar fight?" Sean laughed at the memory. "We were in a bar in New York playing pool when this guy slapped her on the ass. She just turned around calmly said 'hi' then kicked him in the balls. Next thing I know the whole bar is fighting. She got us thrown in jail for that. But it was worth it. 'No one messes with Maria' she said." Sean said the last line quietly trying not to cry.  
  
Michael patted his back in a manly comforting way. "She's lucky to have you."  
  
"You too" Sean replied.  
  
Tess watched the two in fascination. How they could go from killing each other to best buddies in a matter of seconds was baffling to say the least. She shook her head at the thought then inwardly giggled at what Maria would say at their display when she found out. Tess started to cry for her friend and Kyle walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
The doctor came back ad told them that they could go in and visit, but one at a time. Sean told Michael to go first while he tried to contact Amy again. Michael slowly walked into the room and watched Maria as she lay in the bed. 'God she looks like she's just sleeping.' He laughed a little at his next thought. 'She even looks beautiful when she's like this.' His laughs turned to sobs as he sat on a chair next to the bed and held her hand tightly.  
  
"Wake up Ria, please. I need you. You can't give up. You're not aloud to leave me. I love you." He continued to sob silently but stopped when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey, man. I got a hold of Amy and she's on her way. Can I have a bit with her?" Sean asked.  
  
Michael nodded, kissed Maria affectionately on the forehead then left.  
  
Sean then occupied the seat Michael was just in. Only he didn't talk he just sat there looking at her silently. He grasped her hand and prayed. He prayed that his cousin would make it because if she didn't he wasn't too sure he would either. He was brought out of his thought when he heard a frantic Amy Deluca yelling at a doctor. He rolled his eyes then said "Great your mothers here. I'll try to hold her off as long as possible but it's gonna be hard. You owe me Deluca" Sean said to her like she was awake and could here him. Like Michael he kissed her forehead then left the room to fight off his panicked Aunt.  
  
********************************************* "What in god's name is going on. You tell me right now you incompetent moron. Where is my daughter?" Amy Deluca screamed at an orderly who looked like they just wanted to run off and cry.  
  
Sean made his way over to his Aunt to let her know what had happened and partly to relive the poor orderly.  
  
"Aunt Amy" Sean yelled.  
  
Amy turned around to look at her nephew. "Sean, what are you doing hear" she asked shocked. 'the only reason he would be here is because.' recognition dawned on Amy as she sunk to the ground and wept. "Oh god my baby. He found my baby."  
  
Sean looked surprised. "Aunt Amy, what are you talking about?"  
  
Amy stopped crying long enough for Liz to help her to a chair. "I'm not stupid Sean. I've known what's been going on. Why did you think I was so quick to move away. I just thought that when Brian died it would all stop. That my baby would be ok." Amy started to cry again.  
  
Sean went to his aunt and hugged her. "It's ok. Frankie's dead know. Shhhhhh. It's ok."  
  
"No it's not. What's happening with Ria. Nobody's told me anything." Amy asked looking expectantly at Sean.  
  
Sean tore his eyes away from Amy wondering how he was going to tell her that her only daughter was dying. Once he did finally tell her the only thing that could be heard where the ear piercing screams of a crying mother who was loosing her daughter.  
  
In side Maria's room however, the machine that was hooked up to her suddenly flat lined. The next thing they saw were a rush of doctors in her room preparing to revive her convulsing body.  
  
Michael watched in horror as the girl he loved was slipping away.  
  
Sean cried along with Amy.  
  
The others stood there in shock over what was happening. 


	19. CHAPTER 24

CHAPTER 24  
  
"CLEAR" a doctor, yelled sending volts through the small blond on the verge of death.  
  
"She's still flat lining doctor" a nurse said looking at the screen.  
  
Michael watched through the window as they continued to try and revive her. He watched the doctor after the final volt went through her body and saw him lower his head. He noticed the doctor say something to the nurse to write down.  
  
"----Record death at---" Michael interrupted the doctor when he burst through the doors yelling at them that they had to try again  
  
"Sorry Mr Guerin but there's nothing we can do" the doctor said quietly  
  
"No she can't be dead. Maria wake up. Right now do you hear me? WAKE UP" Michael yelled with tears running down his face. But it was hopeless. His Maria was gone. 'No she can't.' Michael thought then did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Maria Deluca if you don't wake up right now then you know what? He wins. Frankie wins and you lose. Do you want that huh? Do you want him to win? Because if you do then you're not the Maria I fell in love with. If you love me then you will wake up. If you want Frankie to win then don't."  
  
The doctors and nurses looked at the poor boy in front of them. He loved her so much. The nurses had tears in there eyes when they heard Michael speak again.  
  
"Please baby wake up. I need you" Michael whispered. He leaned his head down next to her lifeless body when all of a sudden a beeping sound was heard.  
  
"Oh my god, doctor, we have a beat. She's alive." One nurse said astonished.  
  
Michael looked up at the screen and they were right. His pixie was alive. He looked at the doctor and said "She doesn't like to lose."  
  
The doctor chuckled a little before pushing him out the door so they could check her over.  
  
When Michael came out of the room he was almost knocked over by an ecstatic Amy Deluca who was kissing his cheeks saying thankyou over and over again. He looked to Sean who still had tears in his eyes and saw him mouth 'thankyou'. Michael nodded his head and then Amy let go and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked  
  
Sean laughed then explained. "Aunt Amy, he's Ria's boyfriend."  
  
Amy looked at him with a glare and Michael backed up a few steps. "Are you sleeping with my baby?"  
  
"No mam" Michael lied.  
  
"Good because even though, I know after that, how much you love my daughter, I do not want to be a grandmother any time soon. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Amy yelled with the same look Maria gets in her eyes when she means what she says.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes mam" Michael stuttered then glared at Sean who was having a laughing fit on the ground.  
  
"Good now give me another hug." She wrapped her arms around Michael then sighed deeply. "Thankyou for not giving up on my baby, for saving her. I owe you Michael. Thankyou"  
  
Michael pulled away then said, "She can't die. I love her to much"  
  
Amy smiled then reached to touch his cheek. She then turned to hug Sean.  
  
A doctor re entered the waiting room and looked at the relived faces of Maria's Family and friends. "She's awake."  
  
Cheers where heard alround . Sean picked Amy up and Spun her around.  
  
"She's still weak and we need to keep her in overnight for close observation but she should make a full recovery. She's asked to see Michael first."  
  
Michael walked to the door and was stopped by the doctor. "She's lucky to have you"  
  
"No, I'm the lucky one." Michael replied then walked into the room. He went over and sat in the chair next to her bed. "Hi"  
  
"I didn't lose" Maria stated in a croky voice  
  
Mihael laughed a little at her statement. "Figures those would be the first words out of your mouth"  
  
"You expected less?" she smirked  
  
Michael smiled then turned serious. "I almost lost you"  
  
"You did, but you also saved me" Maria replied stroking his face with her hand.  
  
"You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way" he whispered  
  
"Michael, I don't reget it. I'd do it again if I had to. Don't blame yourself or I might seriously have to kick your ass." She said sternly which made Michael laugh  
  
"Sean said the same thing" Michael said  
  
"Great minds think alike" Maria stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"I wouldn't call Sean's mind great.." He trailed off with a smirk. Maria laughed and Michael lent down to kiss her. "Promise me you'll never leave me Ria" Michael said while the wetness returned to his eyes.  
  
"Promise" Maria whispered kissing him again. Sean interrupted them.  
  
"God man just couldn't wait could ya?" Sean smirked sarcastically  
  
"Well who could resist me?" Maria asked with a smile.  
  
"Not any sane man" Sean said walking up to her. He hugged her tightly then let go to sit next to her.  
  
"Sean?" Maria said looking slightly scared  
  
"What is it Ria, What's wrong?" he asked worried she was hurting or something  
  
"Is my mother really here?"  
  
Sean smiled. "I knew you could hear me. And yeah, she is. Probably harassing a nurse or something."  
  
"Oh god" Maria groaned  
  
Sean chuckled "Yeah, she already gave Michael the 'are you sleeping with my daughter' speech."  
  
"Oh my god what did you say?" Maria gasped looking at Michael  
  
"I told her we went at it like dogs on heat." He replied looking as nonchalant as possible.  
  
Maria paled.  
  
"Babe, I'm joking. I told her we weren't." Michael said chuckling slightly afraid at the look she was giving him  
  
Maria glared at him then smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Even when she's on the verge of death she's still hurricane Deluca." Sean said laughing.  
  
Maria looked up as her mother burst through the door. "Oh god my baby"  
  
She pushed both men out of the way and gave her daughter a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Maria are you ok baby, are you alright? Are you comfortable enough? Sean go get her another pillow"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Michael this water is low go fill it up" Amy demanded ignoring Maria  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Sean I told you to go get a pillow why are you still standing there?"  
  
"MOM" Maria yelled  
  
"Yes sweetie" Amy said innocently at her daughter.  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. Stop worrying" Maria said trying to comfort her obviously still distraught mother.  
  
"Now I know where Maria gets it from," Michael whispered to Sean who snickered. However the two Deluca women heard and both turned to glare at the young men.  
  
"Pillow right" Sean said making a quick exit  
  
"Water right" Michael said also running to leave the room  
  
The two women looked at each other and burst out laughing. 


	20. CHAPTER 25 & EPILOUGE

CHAPTER 25  
  
Maria was sitting on the lounge in her living room watching her mother; Michael, Alex and Sean walk in and out of the room. She had only been home for a few hours but already she was annoyed. First her mother would come check on her then Sean then the others. It was sweet but really irritating.  
  
"Mom, Sean, Michael and Alex could you please come out here." Maria yelled.  
  
All four ran into the room.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Do you need a pillow?" were all heard at once.  
  
"No to all. Look guys. I really appreciate what you are doing but it's not necessary. I'm fine now. So please stop. Mom, you have a job to go to so go" Maria started  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO"  
  
"Fine but I'll call you ok sweetie." Amy said before walking out the door  
  
"And Alex you currently have school and if you hurry you can make it for 4th period."  
  
"But---"  
  
"GO Alex." Maria said pointing to the door. He kissed her cheek then left. "Sean please go upstairs and do something."  
  
"But---" he stopped when he saw Maria's look. "Fine alright, but yell if you need me."  
  
"Ok I will." Maria said.  
  
"What about me? You want me to go?" Michael said in a child like voice.  
  
"No. But what you can do is get your butt over here and make out with me" Maria said seriously.  
  
Michael looked shocked for a second then snapped out of it and pounced on her. Maria let out a shriek of laughter, which quickly turned to moans as Michael covered his mouth with hers. His lips travelled down to the erogenous spot on her neck. Just as his hands were about to touch her breast they were interrupted.  
  
"WHITMAN" Michael roared at Alex who had come busting through the door.  
  
"Sorry I forgot my bag." Alex quickly got it then all but ran back outside.  
  
"And just what are you laughing at Blondie?" Michael enquired when he heard her giggle.  
  
"You. Do you want nookie that bad baby?" Maria purred in his ear  
  
"God yeah" he replied out of breath. Then resumed his position to before the interruption. "If Alex interrupts us one more time I will cannot be held responsible for my actions."  
  
Maria giggled again then grabbed his head for a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
  
"Maria babe you look fantastic" Tess screamed then went in for a hug.  
  
"Thanks chica you too" Maria took notice of a very pregnant Tess Valenti. Her and Kyle got married 1 year ago and she's currently 9 months pregnant with baby 1.  
  
Liz and Max also got married 1 year ago but they don't want kids yet. Even though every once in a while you can see Max envy Alex's children as they run past.  
  
Alex and Isabel got married 2 years ago and have triplets and at the age of 1 they're already a handful. But they make their parents proud.  
  
What about me and Michael do you say? Well we tied the knot 3 years ago. Jockboy and I were the first married. Pretty much straight after we graduated high school. I wanted to wait a while but Michael wouldn't have it. He said that there was no other woman out there that could make him feel the way I do. I said yes on the spot. He proposed out in the desert under the stars. He prepared a picnic and everything. We now live in a large house just on the outskirts of Roswell. I'm currently a fashion designer while Michael along with Kyle and Sean (which really surprised me) all joined the Roswell police force. I'm so proud of Michael. He made sheriff this year and Sean's his deputy. Have to say though Sean was not happy about that.  
  
Sean's married too. He married a lovely girl named Serena. They have 2 children. I don't think I've seen Sean happier than what he is when is kids are around.  
  
"Momma when's lunch?"  
  
"Ask daddy sweetie"  
  
"DAAAAAAAADDY"  
  
My 2-year-old child is hungry. A year after we married I fell pregnant. God you should have seen Michael. He was ecstatic, but way to over protective. He wouldn't let me go anywhere without a chaperon. But of course the day of the delivery what does he do? Faints. Can you believe it? But when he came around he held our son in his hands and smiled. The doctor said he'd never seen a more proud father in his entire career. We named him Matthew James Guerin.  
  
He has his father's wild hair, my green eyes and both our tempers. Sean once called him the spawn of Satan as a joke. Although when your 6 months pregnant with no tolerance for the male species it would have been safer if he kept his mouth shut.  
  
And you guessed it. Yep. Stupid, Asshole, Jockboy got me pregnant again. I'm 7 months along, my feet hurt and I'm always hungry. But I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything. This time when Michael found out he calmly walked outside then yelled at the top of his lungs that his wife was having a baby. He came back inside swung me around and we made love right there on the living room floor. Thank god Matthew was staying with Sean for the night.  
  
"Give it back"  
  
"No"  
  
"Sean give it back"  
  
"No Guerin it's my turn"  
  
Oh no there fighting over the tongs again. We are all having a BBQ in our backyard and every time we do this Sean and Michael fight. Either one of them is hogging a utensil or they're not cooking the food right. It looks like Michaels given up cause he's heading this way but suddenly stopped by our rambunctious 2 year old.  
  
"Daddy"  
  
"Yeah son"  
  
"When's lunch?"  
  
Michael looked evilly at Sean. "Why don't you go ask uncle Sean?"  
  
My god. My husband has just unleashed hell on my cousin. When my baby's hungry he gets cranky and when he gets cranky, unless your Michael or myself, you cannot control him. Poor Sean. I would help but I'm too comfy. Matthew goes to Sean and tugs on his pant leg. Sean looks down and backs away. He looks at Michael who has a smug grin then glares at him. My husband shrugs then comes to me.  
  
"How are my babies?"  
  
"Baby and momma are fine." He leans to kiss me and we are interrupted by. Guess who? Yep Alex who by now, should really know better. But instead of saying anything he quickly walks to his wife.  
  
"He's learning"  
  
"Not fast enough" Michael growls and I kiss him.  
  
"Poor Sean" I say when I see him being bombarded with questions on lunch by my son.  
  
"He deserves it" Michael laughs.  
  
I look up at my husband and think that my life couldn't get better. A few years ago I didn't even think I had one. I ran from love and life until I met Michael. He was my saviour. Now I have a loving husband, a beautiful boy, a little girl on the way, and great friends.  
  
"I love you Maria"  
  
"I love you to Michael"  
  
If I had to do it all again, what would I change? Absolutely nothing.  
  
  
  
THE END. 


End file.
